


Missing You

by Silver_Rose_Shine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, Female!Gabriel Reyes, Flashbacks, If you don't like these kind of things then don't read, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Or Mom reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Sad Jesse McCree, Sad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Team as Family, mentioned McHanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Rose_Shine/pseuds/Silver_Rose_Shine
Summary: Overwatch always had the perfect Christmas, but same Christmas are not always the same without the one they love celebrating it with them.





	

Overwatch always held the best christmas party, I mean why wouldn't it be, there's endless delicious foods and desserts, great fireworks hand-made by Junkrat since he begged them to allow him to make a fireworks display and they all agreed, as long as he lessen the explosion, Snow ball fight that are usually started by Hana and Lena until all of them joined the fight, hot cocoa and warm fire, everything was perfect, almost.

Because to some people, Christmas wasn't never the same like the the good old days, after what had happened a few years a ago even if it has been so long since the destruction of their HQ at Zurich, some scar are left as a reminder of that day.

Jesse McCree was at his quarters at the moment wearing his warm and soft green sweater with a cute design of a santa's reindeer and for once he wasn't wearing his hat. he was just stairing and holding tightly to his hand made serape that Gabriel made for him and given to him on Christmas before the explosion happened. It was one of the many precious thing he brought with him before he left Overwatch.

It has always kept him warm when it snowed or when it was cold like a time like this. At some point whenever he weared this serape he sometimes feels as if he was being hugged by Gabriel, Gabriel was one of those people who never showed affection out in the open she always acted like the tough one since she was a commander, but she was a very loving and soft person once you get to know her a bit better like he and many people have seen that soft side of her. it was funny because whenever she was showed that side of her she acted as the mother of their big and crazy family they have made and Jack acted as the Father as you have guessed it.

He used to remember that while being hugged by Gabriel, on a very rare occasion, she sometimes singed to him a lullaby in spanish to which he always fell asleep upon hearing it, hell even jack fell asleep upon hearing it too. Gabriel had a voice of an angel and always had a sweet tone, at some point even play her guitar to everyone on a special event. He wished that Gabriel was still alive and with them so he could hear her play one more time because he missed her so much.

A tear fell down his eyes, he put his hand to cover his eyes, and mourned and cried silently.

a knock snap him out of his mourning state and a voice soon followed.

"McCree! It's time to get of there luv and come join in the fun!" Lena's shouted from the other side, he wrapped his beloved serape around his neck and fixed himself up since he didn't want his boyfriend to worry about him, and walked to the door and putted his hand on the handle and twisted the knob 'time to meet the folks'.

Jack Morrison was no different since he too was mourning, he had lost a lot of thing and people too, it was one of the consequences of being Strike-Commander of Overwatch, but his greatest lost was his friend, lover, and wife. at his big hand was a vibranium ring (since he wanted something that couldn't break so easily, and it was good for punching too). He laughed at the memory on the day he proposed to her, he could remember it as clear as day.

FLASHBACK:

Jack was breathing heavily and nervously, he was holding on to the railing in case he collapse of faint from nervous, his heart was beating loudly in his chest, he had already asked McCree to go get Gabriel for him, he smiled and pat me on the shoulder and wished me luck before he left the balcony all to himself, for now.

The whole team was here at Mexico, at Gabriel hometown where her parents used to live before they moved to L.A. They were all given a short vacation after ending the Onmic War, and they were also celebrating Jack's promotion to being the Strike-Commander of Overwatch, at the time before the promotion was given to him, Jack felt he didn't deserve the promotion since it was a huge responsibility, and he felt like he didn't deserve it since he believed it belonged to Gabriel to be given such an honor to be named Strike-Commander of Overwatch, after all she had done to put an end to the War.

He was about to speak up when a hand pat him of the back, gaining his attention, Gabriel looked at him in the eye, deep sea colored eyes looking at shiny hazel colored eyes, Gabriel smiled at him and shook her head and mouthed the silent words "go for it", and so he accepted the promotion for her.

We were greeted with welcoming, open arms as we entered the town and the whole team were in aw and speechless when they found a big statue of Gabriel. the Gabriel statue was in a bent position and at it's hand was a very detailed version of Gabriel's shotgun while it's other hand was stretched out to what seems to be helping someone stand up, and final, the statue had a small beautiful smile on it's face.

Apparently the mayor of the town wanted to show their thanks and appreciation to their savior by making a statue of her helping them stand up and help rebuilt the town from the ground. They all turned to look at Gabriel to see her being surrounded by many children, Jack smiled as he watch Gabriel kiss them on the forehead, hugged them, and talked to them about her adventures and such. The town mayor called out on a feast with their native foods, drinks, and especially the beer. the team overjoyed at the sound of that.

The whole team expect Gabriel (of course) knew what Jack had planned for Gabriel and all agreed to help and were all excited to see Gabriel's reaction. Jack also asked the town for help on his plan and they agreed to help out too, saying they were all happy wasn't the right word to describe them, they were all overjoyed that they almost blow up the whole surprise when they shouted, good thing Gabriel didn't notice a thing, at least he hoped he didn't.

So here he was now ready to propose to his bride-to-be and the one he will spent his whole life with, maybe when they retire and have a family and have a house on their own at a nice, private, quiet, and peaceful beach front or even in a field, until they both grow old and reunite again at heaven and be together forever.

"Jack? you wanted to see me?" a soft yet beautiful voice called out from behind me, I took a deep breathe 'don't screw this up' I thought as I turned around to see a beautiful angel of the door way which made him smile and forget his worries. She wore a red dress that had a cut on the right side to show of her gorgeous legs, her brown curly hair was put on a ponytail to show off her neck and ears which had a white shiny pearl earing and finally a red rose was placed behind her ear, she truly looked like a beautiful like a goddess, his goddess.

Jack pulled his hand from his pocket where the box with the ring was in and held it out towards her, gesturing to dance. She raised a eyebrow, but smiled and put her hand on my own and pulled her towards me and placed my other hand on her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder and we begin our slow dance.

She and I danced romantically slowly to the music down stairs, he twirled her carefully and pulled her again toward him and embraced her small but strong body tightly, her back against his chest, and just stayed like that just to enjoy each others company, wrath and hearing each others hearts as they slowly beat together as one.

"Are you happy, my love?" jack whispered to her ear and kissed her exposed neck and chuckled because it seem to have sent shivers to her.

"More then happy..." she sign and leaned deeper to my chest "I'm just glad we are at least given a few week break after a fucking stressful war, and the team are having fun at least" I could help but agree , it had been a very stressful war for the both of them, even more for Gabriel since she was the one who leaded them to victory.

They enjoyed their silence and embrace for a while before they were interrupted by the loud shouting down stairs all calling Gabriel's name to get her attention. Gabriel rolled her eyes in annoyance and parted from jack to look down the balcony to see what was going on, her eyes widened. Everyone was all holding a big piece of paper all in different colors and they were raised to show off the word written on them.

"I love you with all my life"

"I adore you"

"Will you be there when I woke up in the morning?"

"Will you be mi luna to light up my dark night?"

"Will you always love me in the morning?"

"I will give you my heart if you give me yours"

"Please be my wife"

"Please be my bride"

"Please marry me" and a lot more messengers were all displayed for her to see and read. Gabriel was frozen in place, her mind was trying to process every detail and meaning behind all these messengers.

"Jack..." Gabriel turned to only to see Jack kneeling down facing towards her with a red box with both hands holding it tightly as if it would disappear if he let it go.

"Gabriel, when I first meet you, I was immediately in love with your beauty and personality, your Determined, funny, loving, caring, strong and fearless. and I kept this a secret from you because I thought that you wouldn't love me back or it would have damaged our relationship. But when I finally had the guts to tell you how I much I loved you, I never would have thought you'll love me back and be mine. I want to wake every single day of my life to first see your face, I want to always be there at your side forever to comfort you and hold you and love you as if it would be our last day. I want you to wear my ring to show the world that you and your heart only belongs to me and to show as my symbol of my undying love to you. So, Gabriel Reyes soon to be Gabriel Morrison, will you marry me? your golden boy?" with that said and done he opened the lid of the box to reveal a shiny vibranium ring.

tears were already started to fell down her cheeks during Jack's romantic speech because she never would have thought in her entire life that she would get married to a wonderful and strong man like Jack. She was too happy to care that she was crying and nodded her head "Yes... YES! I'll marry you!" she shouted loud and clear so everybody could hear her answer, and Jack smiled a big smile and quickly stood up to hugged her tightly while the town people and their team also cheered.

They parted and Jack cupped Gabriel's face and he frowned when big stream of tears still continued to heavily fall down her lovely face, he wiped them away by his thumps and said "Crying doesn't suit you, mi luna" he said.

"shut up your the one who made me like this, pendejo" they both laughed a little, Jack took out the ring from it's box and took Gabriel's hand and put the ring on her ring finger, and a smile reformed again when the ring fitted her perfectly.

Gabriel admired the ring on her finger before cupping Jack's face and pulled him down to press their forehead together and closed both of their eyes.

"I love you so much, mi rey" Gabriel said to her husband.

"I love you too, mi reina" jack whispered back, and both shared a sweet and tended kiss with Jack's armed wrapped on Gabriel's wrist and Gabriel arms were wrapped on his neck to pull each other closure, with the ring shining by the moonlight.

FLASHBACK END:

That was a part of his memory he dare not forget because that day was very special, becuase at that moment they weren't soldiers, they were like almost like a normal couple who didn't give a damn if the UN were disgusted of their relationship. And that was the best thing that ever happened to his life after many years of joining Overwatch and under going on the SEP.

A knock from Jack's doors room made him jump a little, he put Gabriel's ring back to the box and put it at the drawer at the side of his bed and fixed his attire, he was just wearing a royal blue sweater and baggy pant and put on his visor, after that was done he approached the door and open it to reveal Jesse and was surprised to see him wear the sweater he swore to never ever wear and wasn't wear that ridiculous hat of his.

"So Angela told me to came get you and also said to use either force so..." he raised up both of his hand and made them look like guns and pointed them at Jack"hand in the air, Old man your coming with me" he said playfully.

Jack rolled his eyes behind his visor 'some things never change' and he was glad about that, he decided to just play along, so he raised both of his hand and walked closer to the kid... and pulled him in a headlock when he didn't notice "Try to show some respect to your elders kiddo, or in my case your Dad"

"Ok! ok! I give, I'm sorry" Jack smiled in success and released him and watched him fix himself up. Jesse was adopted by both Me and Gabriel even before I proposed to Gabriel, but that was a tale for another time. After he done he and I stared at each other before laughing, I put my arm behind his back and walked silently together as father and son again to where everyone else was in comfortable silence before Jesse spoke up.

"It never the same without Gabe" Jack looked at Jesse's face to see him feeling sad and guilty of just talking about it, Jack sigh and pulled him closer to him and said "I know it's not the same but remember, Gabe wouldn't want you to blame yourself, or anyone else for that matter. And we should't dwell in the past, we have to look forward to the future, or in your case your future with Hanzo" Jack chuckled when his son face turned red a little "and always remember that Gabriel will always be in our hearts and in our memories, I know it's hard but do it to make Gabe happy and proud, okay?" he nodded and he finally smiled again as we reached to our destination and the whole team, both new and old greeted us with a "Merry Christmas!".

Jack sat at a comfy chair, with a hot cocoa in his hand by the large window and watch the team, his son, Jesse was sitting next to Hanzo who was feeding him some fruit salad before kissing him, Jack felt happy that his son finally found someone for him to be happy with, even if he loved and likes guys he would accept him no matter what, and he knew Gabriel will to. Jack looked outside the window to see the moon high in the night sky, and bright as ever with it's star along side it, "Merry Christmas, mi luna I miss you, I love you"

 

 

Somewhere Unknown, a woman in a gray hoodie was looking outside of the window. She too was looking at the moon, her face was filled of scars and hole that smoke was coming out, display emotions of sadness, anger and longing to be with someone she so hold dear to her once beating heart, which never beat anymore. She was subconsciously rubbing her finger, the feeling as if something was missing, but she already knew what was missing and she regret not be able to wear it for it was very far from her reach, very far from her to not feel the love generating from it. she stared at the moon silently before softly whispering "Merry Christmas, mi sol I miss you, te amo." to nobody else but to her ears only.

"Gabe!" Gabriel turned to the direction of the loud voice to see Sombra who was wearing the purple sweater she had made for her, skinny jeans and boots."Come on it's Christmas! so stop being so dramatic" she wailed "and there's food on the table, hurry up or we're eating all of it!" she finally finish yelling before running off to the dinner table.

Gabriel looked at the moon one last time before following Sombra to at least celebrate a little bit of Christmas for the brat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it since this is my first ever fanfic in this fandom.


End file.
